Motherly Instincts
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: (doesn't even know how to make a summary to this story) Shay/Pregnant!Reader


**A/N- I admit, I hate Shay with a forking passion, even worse than waking up at 6 AM to go to school. But, I got a request I couldn't turn down. (Literally, I got so interested.)** ** _BloodFang is Scourge_** **, thank you for the request, I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Update (10-2)- I decided to change the story up a little, still fluffy tho. *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Shay may be a little OOC, because I barely know what he sounds like and have not played the game yet, forgive me Shay fans!**

* * *

"(Y/N), whatever it is ye are asking, it can wait. After our last, 'cuddle fest', I was late to meeting with the Grandmaster himself! Go make yourself useful somewhere else!" A pout etched across my face, leaning against the door frame. Shay Cormac has been ignoring my pleads for a cuddle. Ever since he had betrayed the Brotherhood and joined the Templars, he's gotten more distant, saying his ship and plans are more important. He wouldn't hug me if he came home, or if I had been working too hard at (f/j). He rarely tries to spend time with me. Sighing, I walked out of the room, closing the door. Grabbing the candle that rested on the table, I walked upstairs to the room we share. I blew out the candle once I got to the bed, climbing in. Closing my eyes, I spent another night with only the blankets surrounding me.

* * *

 _*Last Week*_

 _"Shay-Kay?" I plopped down on his armrest, watching his back as he worked. Hearing a 'hn' in response, I continued. "Can we cuddle for a little bit? I'm bored, and I am sure you are too." Smiling in triumph as he set his quill down. I spread my arms out as he stood up and walked over, finally out of his robes and into a more comfortable outfit, save the dagger he always had on his person._

* * *

I slowly regained my senses, feeling a strong, protective arm curl around my waist. The man behind me placing a few kisses on the side of my neck. "Did I wake you?" A drowsy voice arose, cheek pressed against my shoulder. Smiling at how innocent he was being, I turned over and spooned against him. "Sorry..." Pressing another kiss against my temple, he pressed his forehead on my shoulder, soft snores soon were the only sound heard in the room. Grinning in victory, I kissed Shay's forehead, arms wrapping around his back.

"Your badboyness can't stop my cuddles, Shay-Kay." A breathy chuckle rumbled, fingers stroking my hip gently.

"What 'new adventure' were you talkin' bout last week? Plannin' ta join the Templars, lass?" He looked up at me, eyes shining with hope.

"I already joined the Templars, Shay..." A sudden nervousness came over me, like when I had tried to coax Shay out of his 'work room' today. He must've noticed, because he pecked my lips, pulling me closer.

"Lass?" A shiver cast down my spine. A few tears had escaped my eyes, concerning Shay greatly as he wiped them away. "What's the matter?" I sat up, taking Shay with me.

"Shay..." He leaned closer, watching as a few more tears escaped my eyes. "I'm... pregnant." There was a huge pause in the room, Shay's eyes had gotten wider and his fingers loosened their grip on my wrists. I broke down immediately, hands covering my eyes as more tears descended down my cheeks. But, Shay gently took my wrists in his hands, taking them away from my face and put them on the bed.

"Pregnant..." He muttered, letting the word slip on his tongue. Then a huge grin broke out, wiping my tears away once again. "(Y/N), this is excellent news!" He almost squeezed the life out of me, but he had laid his head against my stomach. I smiled, running my hands through his hair. "Haytham must know about this, he'll be the perfect Godfather." He whispered, kissing the not visible bump. His hands traced circles on my womb, I could feel a big smile on his face. "How did you find out?"

"Morning sickness, I had to go to the Doctor when it became to unbearable that I couldn't eat anything." Nodding, he softly took my hand in his, leading me out of the bed. "Shay, where are we going?"

"Haytham Kenway, Mrs. Cormac." I giggled at the nickname, being lead out of the house we shared, Shay put me on the brown horses, petting her mane gently.

"Shay, isn't he sleeping?"

"He never sleeps." A booming laugh echoed throughout the town as he lead the horse through the streets of New York City. What surprised me greatly, he had laid his head on my stomach the entire way there. I sighed happily, there will surely be an overprotective Shay Cormac if it's a girl.

"What do you think he'll say?" His voice, laced with concern, whispered in my ear as we reached Haytham's house. Tying the horse to one of the beams, Shay put a hand on the swell of my back, banging three times on the wooden door.

"What do _you_ think he'll say?" Shay clenched his jaw, leaning back on his heels.

"Tough question, (Y/N)." Shaking his head. Once the door had opened, Shay put on a straight face. Haytham stood tall in the doorway, gazing down on the both of us.

"Shay, (Y/N)." He blinked, a smile stretching across his face. "What a surprise, I could've sworn you both would be sleeping at... 2 in the morning."

"Ya see, 'bout that." Shay turned his head to me, then to Haytham. "(Y/N) here had a surprise for me once I had came to bed."

"Good way to word it there." I playfully rolled my eyes, earning a flick to my back.

"I bet I could guess..." Haytham, gestured to come inside, in which we did.

"I know you already did, you can read him like a book." Haytham hugged me gently.

"Congratulations to you both. I expect you wanted to let me know first?" Shay nodded, a bright grin spreading across his face. "Shay, you do realize she will need protection, we are having a war with the Assassins." I looked at Shay, stepping back a couple of feet.

"Yes Haytham, what do ya propose we do?"

"You both will stay here. Bring all the items you need. Do I make myself clear?" We both nodded, I smiled.

"Thank you Haytham. But, that isn't it. You are a close friend after all, we have decided you would be the Godfather." His eyebrows raised.

"Am I now?" He smiled, patting my head. "He or she will be a great Templar." Nodding his head only once, Haytham kissed my hand, before walking out the room.

* * *

"Love, why are you still awake?" Looking up from my position on Haytham's spare bed, I looked at Shay. He had drug a chair out and sat next to the bed, reading a book to pass the time. I smiled softly, grabbing his hand.

I whispered. "The baby kicked." Putting his hand on my large belly, I closed my eyes, feeling him trace little circles. A kick made my eyes snap open, Shay must've noticed it too, but a look of shock appeared on his face. I giggled, patting his arm. "She must like you." Shay sighed heavily, making me laugh. We have been making small bickering while Haytham was here one day. I told them I thought the baby would be a girl, just a small feeling. Shay said a boy. Which lead to a small argument, until Haytham agreed to it being a girl. I snickered at Shay, crossing my arms. While he huffed and gave a small pout.

"(Y/N), I guarantee you, it's a boy." He gave a cheeky grin, pecking my forehead.

"Mr. Cormac, my motherly instincts tell me it's a girl. If it is a girl, you, will have to trust me to venture out into the Frontier by myself." His mouth fell open. "Better close that, or the bugs will get in." I turned over, covering myself with the blankets. I heard a huff, before the bed dipped and bare arms secured around my chest.

"'Motherly instincts'. Pfft." He kissed my temple. Smiling, I scooted closer to his warmth.

"Motherly instincts."


End file.
